


tweet ur way into my heart bby

by katsuk1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BRINGING BACK THE OLD SHIP, It's just so cute, Jaeno, M/M, also sorry 4 the crack title, and hyuck the admirer, can someone write the reverse of that, i have a thing for siblings!mark and jisung, i should one day, markhyuck, renhyuckmin as best friends is my aesthetic :')))), there're so many fics of high school au's and of mark being the popular sporty guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuk1/pseuds/katsuk1
Summary: in which donghyuck texts the wrong person and it ends up being the best (and the most memiest) mistake of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

where are u hoe????

**[sent 11:27 pm]**

 

i can't believe u ditched our midnight mcdonald's heist smh

**[sent 11:28 pm]**

 

u are the worst friend ever na jaemin ur ded 2 me

**[sent 11:28 pm]**

 

rest in spaghetti never forgetti

**[sent 11:29 pm]**

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

?? who are u and why are u going to raid mcdonald's at 12 in the morning???

**[sent 11:31 pm]**

**[✓ 11:31 pm]**

 

henlo are u there

**[sent 11:40 pm]**

 

ok w/e don't die i guess

**[sent 11:40 pm]**

 

donghyuck lets out an exasperated sigh before typing a response to his idiotic best friend. his fingers barely press a key before he hears someone calling his name.

 

"hyuck! yo hyuck!" jaemin dashes towards the boy, backpack clung around his back that _should've_ been filled with mcdonald's half an hour ago.

 

"why are you so late? and why were you acting like a dumbass when i dm'd you?"

 

jaemin smoothly dodges donghyuck's attempt at hitting his head and stares at him blankly.

 

"i didn't get any dm's from you, hyuck," the two of them walk into the almost empty building and stand idly to the side. "check the id, hoe,"

 

donghyuck rolls his eyes, but pulls his phone out anyway to show jaemin the messages.

 

"look," donghyuck shoves his phone in jaemin's face and with a glare, he takes it, glancing at the messages. his eyebrows raise and donghyuck grins smugly. "see, i told you-"

 

"dude, check the id," repeats jaemin, handing the phone back before getting in line without his friend, both their orders memorized perfectly.

 

donghyuck purses his lips and glances at the twitter account he messaged before choking on his own spit.

 

"holy shit jae," donghyuck joins jaemin at the waiting station in alarm, eyes wide with an anxiousness that hasn't appeared in a long time.

 

"what? just block the twitter and pretend it never happened," jaemin directs his phone at donghyuck. "smile hoe, it's for snapchat."

 

donghyuck scowls and with a laugh, jaemin snaps the picture.

 

"i can't just block the twitter!"

 

"why not?"

 

"because the twitter belongs to that hot guy from dance!"

 

jaemin freezes visibly, fingers halting when they were previously rapidly texting. "the one that's friends with lee jeno?"

 

donghyuck rolls his eyes for the nth time tonight. "no the one that's friends with satan, who else?"

 

jaemin pouts, grabbing their order and stuffing it in his backpack. "you should talk to hot guy from dance then."

 

"what, why? he's so out of my league."

 

"because jeno is really cute!" jaemin puffs his cheeks out in a failed attempt at being cute and donghyuck gags, shoving him away. "please, hyuck! i've liked jeno since forever! and don't you have a crush on hot guy from dance?"

 

"shut up!" hisses donghyuck, slapping his hand over jaemin's mouth. jaemin narrows his eyes as if he's saying _you know i'm right_ and donghyuck glances around cautiously.

 

"what're you looking for?" jaemin exclaims, waving his arms. "there's no one else here!"

 

"let's just go to your place, dick. then we'll figure out what i'm gonna do."

 

jaemin gives him one last look before agreeing, the two of them trudging back to jaemin's.

 

 

"get in his pants," jaemin suggests for the _millionth_ time, stuffing another handful of fries in his mouth.

 

donghyuck throws him a glare before he returns his gaze back to jaemin's fridge, grabbing an entire package of yakult for himself.

 

"first of all, _satan_ ," donghyuck tosses the drinks to the couch and onto jaemin's stomach, earning a throaty groan from the boy. "i'm not going to get in his pants. unlike you, i'm a child of god."

 

jaemin snorts, digging through the mcdonald's bag for who knows what. "child of god my ass,"

 

the two of them had the entire house to themselves, jaemin's parents out for a business trip for the entire weekend so they could be as loud and as messy as they want, as long as they cover it up well.

 

"listen, i'd rather not spend my friday night talking about whether or not i'm going to get in someone's pants-"

 

"someone who is _hot's_ pants," jaemin corrects, grinning.

 

"details, you dick, details," donghyuck shoves jaemin's legs off the couch to make room for himself and with a sigh, he takes his phone out.

 

"maybe you should just start with following him,"

 

"follow him? that's insane! what if he finds out who i am?"

 

"i'm pretty sure your profile picture and description give it away, dumbass," jaemin rolls his eyes, throwing a burger at donghyuck.

 

"maybe he's not smart enough to check my profile, hm?" donghyuck throws the burger back, regretting it immediately when his stomach rumbles. he carries on nonetheless because he will _not_ lose to na jaemin. "ever think about that, dummy?"

 

"oh wow, _dummy_ ," jaemin presses a hand to his chest, mock-hurt. "that really destroyed me, yo,"

 

donghyuck raises a hand to smack him, but the sound of a bird tweeting causes the both of them to stop moving.

 

"how much do you wanna bet it's hot guy?" jaemin whispers for no apparent reason.

 

"zero dollars, i'm broke," donghyuck whispers back, lifting his phone up slowly.

 

**mork (@leemhyung) followed you!**

 

donghyuck drops his phone and shrieks, startling jaemin.

 

"what happened?" jaemin yelps, diving for the phone. he stares long and hard at the notification before mimicking his best friend, eyes wide. "dm him!"

 

"hell no, bitch!" donghyuck yells, reaching out to take his phone back. jaemin is faster, years of being attacked daily by his older brother coming into play, and yanks the device out of donghyuck's reach.

 

"i'm texting him!"

 

"no!"

 

jaemin types furiously, bolting up from the couch and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him in lightning speed. donghyuck grits his teeth and bangs on the door.

 

"just don't say anything weird!" donghyuck yells, exhausted both mentally and physically.

 

in less than a minute, jaemin emerges from the room, smirking and donghyuck feels his heart drop to his stomach.

 

"jaemin..." donghyuck says lowly, clenching his fists.

 

"i told him you loved him,"

 

"jaemin!"

 

"i'm kidding, i'm kidding," jaemin chuckles, holding donghyuck's phone out for him to take.

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

so u followed me huh ;))

**[sent 12:07 am]**

 

"jaemin!" donghyuck cries, burying his face in his hands. he's not sure whether he wants to stab jaemin or stab jaemin _and himself._

 

"what? it's normal!"

 

"you sent him a winky face with two smiles!"

 

"so he knows you're interested!"

 

"jaemin you ruin everything!"

 

a sound that rests in between a shriek and a laugh erupts from jaemin's mouth, clapping like a dying seal.

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

sorry, that was my dumbass friend

**[sent 12:09 am]**

 

but um the message still stands, just without the winky faces

**[sent 12:09 am]**

 

"what'd you write?" jaemin peeks over donghyuck's shoulder and snickers. "real smooth, hyuck."

 

donghyuck grumbles and shoves jaemin gently.

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

was it jaemin?

**[sent 12:11 am]**

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

uh ya, how'd u know????

**[sent 12:12 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

u mentioned him earlier lmao

**[sent 12:15 am]**

 

tell him i said hi yo

**[sent 12:15 am]**

 

"jae!" donghyuck screams through the house so his voice reaches jaemin, who's sat against the couch again, leaving donghyuck standing alone in the hallway. "hot guy said hi!"

 

"tell him i want you to get in his pants!"

 

"i'm telling him you said hi!" donghyuck navigates back to the living room blindly, the house layout familiar enough for him to get through the place without having to put too much thought into it.

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

uh he said hi lmao

**[sent 12:16 am]**

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

so uh, u go to sopa right?

**[sent 12:16 am]**

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

no i just have sopa in my desc because i like the school

**[sent 12:17 am]**

 

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

****

**[sent 12:18 am]**

 

i go to sopa too

**[sent 12:18 am]**

**  
  
**

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

wait did u just meme me omg

**[sent 12:18 am]**

**  
  
**

**mork (@leemhyung)**

ya are u in love with me yet

**[sent 12:18 am]**

"holy shit, dude," jaemin gapes, a laugh threatening to fall out of his mouth. "make a joke!"

"okay, okay!" donghyuck swallows thickly, a ball of nerves welling in his throat.

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

marry me

**[sent 12:20 am]**

jaemin doubles over, clutching his stomach as he laugh-shrieks again, unable to handle how absolutely _amazing_ this fiesta his best friend called life was.

"that's your idea of a joke?" jaemin gasps out in between laughter.

donghyuck feels himself flush and hits him in the chest instinctively, but jaemin acts as if he feels nothing.

"holy shit, shut the fuck up, he texted back!"

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

im already planning the wedding do u want our honeymoon to be in paris or the bahamas

**[sent 12:23 am]**

**  
  
**

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

make it at ur house and i'm urs ;)

**[sent 12:23 am]**

 

"hey, i thought you weren't trying to get in his pants!" jaemin exclaims, slapping donghyuck's shoulder.

 

"i'm not going to get in his pants!" donghyuck retaliates, returning the action.

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

I don't even know who u are,,,,

**[sent 12:25 am]**

donghyuck feels his heart sink and suddenly, all he wants to do is watch some bad singing auditions and cuddle up to jaemin, something he only does once in a blue moon when he feels _extra_ lonely.

"ouch, dude..." jaemin whistles, shaking his head. "that sucks."

"i know," donghyuck says plainly.

**mork (@leemhyung)**

let's change that :'))

**[sent 12:25 am]**

donghyuck's heart rockets back up and lodges itself into his throat.

"he so likes you," jaemin grins, throwing an arm around donghyuck's shoulders. "this is your chance, go!"

donghyuck's hands tremble, lips pursed so hard, he's afraid they'll stay that way forever. he gnaws on his bottom lip before finally figuring out a response.

it's now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

soon, smol one, soon

**[sent 12:27 am]**

 

"soon?!" jaemin shrieks, eyes widening in disbelief. "dude, that was your chance!"

 

"it's called not being a desperate hoe!"

 

"it's called you're being a pussy!"

 

"i know!" donghyuck screams, throwing his phone on the couch.

 

"alright, wingman jaemin is taking over, give me your phone."

 

donghyuck isn't sure what possesses him, but he reaches for his phone and hands it to him.

 

"i have to approve everything you say," grumbles donghyuck, sticking a straw into another yakult.

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

:OO does that mean our wedding is delayed

**[sent 12:30 am]**

 

"holy shit, this guy's a living meme," jaemin hands the phone back to its owner in disbelief, too shocked to even help his best friend. "he's good at everything _and_ he's a meme? dude, i can't believe i'm saying this, but you have good taste."

 

donghyuck ignores the comment, and scrambles to reply, writing and deleting everything that comes to mind.

 

"stop breathing so loud!" donghyuck yelps, finding the _perfect_ excuse as to why he hasn't made up his mind yet.

 

"my breathing won't affect your ability to get a man!"

 

donghyuck huffs, realizing that somehow, jaemin was right and in reality, he really _was_ just being a pussy.

 

donghyuck sighs at the realization. "pussy or not, it's too late now. i just have to play my cards right from now on so i can _befriend_ him,"

 

jaemin glares and shakes his head, muttering something about being _no fun_ and _boring_. donghyuck ignores him, letting him walk up the stairs alone.

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

no we can have the wedding on monday @ school, u just won't know who i am :)))

**[sent 12:33 am]**

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

mysterious i like it

**[sent 12:35 am]**

 

ur really fun 2 talk to

**[sent 12:35 am]**

 

donghyuck feels his face flare with a fire truck red, spreading until it stops at his ears. it's an innocent message, no hidden meanings, but his heart swells nonetheless, threatening to beat out of his chest.

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

shit

**[sent 12:37 am]**

 

my little brother is calling for me

**[sent 12:37 am]**

                 

we should talk again soon !

**[sent 12:38 am]**

 

myb next time i'll find out who u are

**[sent 12:38 am]**

 

night dh!

**[sent 12:38 am]**

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

maybe

**[sent 12:38 am]**

 

night mork :')

**[sent 12:39 am]**

 

donghyuck burns up even more at the thought of twitter boy finding out who he was. they were both at dead ends, know each other's faces, but not what name belonged to them.

 

for now, donghyuck decides, their twitter aliases are more than enough and that on monday, he'll do some snooping.

 

his lips curl at the thought of seeing hot-guy-from-dance-turned-twitter-boy and with an accelerating heart, he joins jaemin in his bedroom.

 

 

to put it simply, on monday morning, he marches into twitter boy's dance practice after being convinced by jaemin to confess (that he was dh on twitter, not that he was in love with him) and takes one step inside the room before bolting out.

 

he swore to himself that he'd be able to do it just moments before, but thinking about it and actually carrying  the process out is much different, much more _nerve_ _wracking_.

 

his quick entrance and exit piqued the interest of some students, but not many and donghyuck prays to god that twitter boy wasn't one of them.

 

in the middle of math class, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, something he certainly was not supposed to have at the moment. he purses his lips, ignoring it at first, but caving in after he realizes that maybe, _just maybe_ , that it was twitter boy.

 

he feels his heart skip a beat and then beat erratically when he reads the notification.

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

did u walk into my dance practice this morning? also how'd u know i go to dance,,,,,

**[sent 9:24 am]**

 

donghyuck curses under his breath silently, just mouthing the words to express his dissatisfaction. he declares to himself that he has the worst luck in the world.

 

play it cool _dumbass_ ,donghyuck thinks to himself, _play it cool._

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

i've seen u around

**[sent 9:26 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

so u did walk into my dance practice this morning

**[sent 9:27 am]**

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

no,,,,

**[sent 9:27 am]**

 

                       

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

u so did

**[sent 9:30 am]**

 

ur really cute u know

**[sent 9:30 am]**

 

ur pfp doesn't do u justice

**[sent 9:31 am]**

 

donghyuck chokes and causes a few eyes to turn to him. he jolts, slamming his phone face down on his leg and doesn't look at it when everyone looks away, too afraid that his heart will burst and create a shower of anxiousness and puppy love over the small classroom.

 

 

"i'm telling you, it's insane!" donghyuck whisper-yells, hands becoming white as his grip on his lunch tray tightens. "he called me _cute_ , jaemin! cute!"

 

"yeah, he's into you," jaemin states matter-of-factly, mindlessly scooping whatever comes in front of him onto his plate.

 

"we don't know that!"

 

donghyuck sighs, slipping into his usual spot on the cafeteria table. he picks at his food, mind too jumbled to even consider eating.

 

"what else is there to know? he called you cute, what else do you need?"

 

"what else does who need?" asks renjun, placing his tray beside donghyuck's. renjun was fairly new to the school (and their friend group), but he fit in with jaemin and donghyuck well. donghyuck would never tell a soul, but he was glad that he had a friend like renjun.

 

"remember that hot guy donghyuck liked?" asks jaemin before shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

 

"which one?" renjun inquires, "the one from choir? or the one on the basketball team?"

 

"hey!" donghyuck yelps, smacking renjun's arm, earning a bubbly laugh.

 

"neither," jaemin continues, "the one from dance."

 

"oh, the one he fell for really hard?"

 

"yeah," jaemin snorts.

 

"i'm right here, you know?" donghyuck says in disbelief, unable to handle the roasting from his friends.

 

"what about him, though?" renjun directs the question at both of them, genuine curiosity taking over. donghyuck sighs.

 

"he called me cute, ren," donghyuck drags his spoon against the metal tray, more confused than ever. "someone calling you cute doesn't mean anything, does it? i mean we also joked about getting married and stuff, but still. it was a joke, right?"

 

renjun opens his mouth to respond, probably something comforting, but then his eyes flit upwards, beyond donghyuck and a teasing smile tugs on his lips.

 

"i dunno hyuck," renjun nervously laughs, "maybe you should just ask him yourself."

 

"what? you know i can't do that, ren-"

 

"look fast, lover boy is coming straight behind you," jaemin points with his spoon and donghyuck snaps his head back, locking eyes with the one and only twitter boy.

 

he feels his legs wobble in his seat and when twitter boy grins, he pushes himself up from his seat, making a run for anywhere but the cafeteria.

 

 

he hides in the library for what seems like forever until the lunch bell rings, allowing him to rush to his locker and into his next class.

 

he was the only one there, of course, and for a moment, he felt relieved.

 

and then his phone buzzed.

 

he holds his breath, fingers closing around his phone. he thinks about what would happen if it was twitter boy and what he would _say_. he'd probably think that donghyuck was weird and never speak to him again. twitter boy would probably block him too. donghyuck lets out a loud cry that echoes off the empty classroom walls, slapping his forehead.

 

his phone buzzes again, rapidly this time, indicating that whoever was texting him was spamming and it makes donghyuck realize that whoever this was wasn't twitter boy.

 

**nana (@njaemin)**

 

YO UR BF WAS SO SAD WHEN U RAN

**[sent 12:01 pm]**

 

LMAOOOO HYUCK U PLAYER

**[sent 12:01 pm]**

 

HIS FRIENDS WERE BEHIND HIM TOO

**[sent 12:01 pm]**

 

HE WANTED TO JOIN US FOR LUNCH SO HE COULD TALK TO U

**[sent 12:02 pm]**

 

THEY SAT WITH US ANYWAY

**[sent 12:02 pm]**

 

B R O HIS LITTLE BROTHER WAS WITH HIM AKSJKAJJS

**[sent 12:02 pm]**

 

THIS IS AMAZING U ARE SO DUMB

**[sent 12:02 pm]**

 

TWITTER BOY WAS S U L K I NG

**[sent 12:03 pm]**

 

BTW I GOT JENO'S NUMBER OFF OF UR DICK MOVE

**[sent 12:03 pm]**

 

THNX DUDE

**[sent 12:03 pm]**

 

dw tho, i told them ur just shy and nervous

**[sent 12:03 pm]**

 

twitter boy didn't seem very convinced tho

**[sent 12:04 pm]**

 

also if u wanna know, twitter boy's name is mark

**[sent 12:04 pm]**

 

and he's really sad

**[sent 12:04 pm]**

 

u should msg him

**[sent 12:04 pm]**

 

like really

**[sent 12:04 pm]**

 

as ur best friend and future best man i'm telling u that u really should dm him and cheer him up

**[sent 12:05 pm]**

 

tell him it was a misunderstanding

**[sent 12:05 pm]**

 

and that you're a pussy

**[sent 12:06 pm]**

 

or not

**[sent 12:06 pm]**

 

just throw some jokes and memes in there

**[sent 12:06 pm]**

 

just be hyuck

**[sent 12:06 pm]**

 

good luck

**[sent 12:06 pm]**

 

lol that rhymed

**[sent 12:07 pm]**

 

but really good luck, he was really sad

**[sent 12:07 pm]**

 

donghyuck screams into his desk, bashing his head against it just hard enough for it to hurt. students begin to fill in and give donghyuck questioning glances, but none of them care enough to ask.

 

before donghyuck can even pull up twitter boy's- _mark's_ profile, the teacher walks in and tells him to put his phone away. hesitantly, he does and for the rest of history class, the only thing he can think about is how his and mark's relationship is probably history by now.

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

i'm so sorry

**[sent 3:25 pm]**

 

i didn't mean to just leave like that

**[sent 3:25 pm]**

 

i just got so nervous when i saw your cute dumb face that i just

**[sent 3:26 pm]**

 

ran

**[sent 3:26 pm]**

 

please don't hate me

**[sent 3:27 pm]**

**[✓ 3:29 pm]**

 

donghyuck waits nervously for a reply and after five minutes of being left on seen, he decides that maybe some potential relationships are just not meant to be. he feels childish, but tears sting his eyes anyway and he rubs his eyes with his school uniform sleeve, moping up the stairs to change.


	3. Chapter 3

"what'd you get for twenty-six?" asks jaemin through donghyuck's laptop. the three of them (donghyuck, jaemin, and renjun) always do their homework together, whether it's through skype or in real life. it's become a tradition that none of them want to drop.

 

"death," scowls donghyuck, ripping a blank page out of his notebook only to crumple it into a ball and toss it away.

 

"wow, satan, i'll ask renjun then," jaemin rolls his eyes at how dramatic his best friend was being. "mark's a nice guy, he wouldn't just leave you on read like that,"

 

"he's right, you know," renjun adds, twisting open a water bottle. "also, i got four squared plus six,"

 

"what?" jaemin squeaks, "i got eighty three!"

 

"you also have the brain of an idiot so i can see how you got your answer,"

 

"he left me on _read_!" yells donghyuck, falling backwards onto his soft bed. he wishes for a moment that his bed was a sinkhole and that it would swallow him into another universe where he wasn't such a loser.

 

renjun sighs, but it comes out crackled through donghyuck's laptop. "maybe jaemin can talk to jeno for you and then jeno can talk to mark for you?"

 

"no!" donghyuck rejects the option immediately, absolutely dumbfounded that the redhead would suggest such a thing. "mark would hate me even more!" the name rolls off his tongue easily, but as soon as it does, donghyuck chokes up and feels his eyes well up with tears.

 

"wait, no, don't cry, oh my god!"

 

"i've already messaged jeno," jaemin informs, like he hadn't heard donghyuck's previous words. donghyuck lets out a loud sob, pressing his pillow over his face.

 

"no!" renjun drags the word out, waving his hands around wildly. "don't cry, hyuck! or- or i'll cry!"

 

donghyuck removes the pillow from his face, breathing in a large gulp of fresh air. "are you threatening me with your tears?"

 

"yes! no! is this a trick question?"

 

"hey dummies, shut up for a second and let donghyuck check his twitter," jaemin interrupts, scribbling something on his homework (most likely a wrong answer).

 

donghyuck heaves out a broken sigh, face stained with tears, eyes red and puffy. nonetheless, he types the twitter url into his search bar and goes into his private messages.

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

are u crying?

**[sent 7:58 pm]**

 

jeno told me that jaemin told him that u were crying

**[sent 7:58 pm]**

 

i didn't mean to make you cry

**[sent 7:59 pm]**

 

shouldn't i be the one crying smh

**[sent 7:59 pm]**

 

not the point

**[sent 7:59 pm]**

 

sorry for the spam, god

**[sent 7:59 pm]**

 

are u ok?

**[sent 8:01 pm]**

 

sorry i left you on read

**[sent 8:03 pm]**

 

i just didn't know what to say

**[sent 8:03 pm]**

 

i don't hate you

**[sent 8:05 pm]**

 

do you hate me?

**[sent 8:07 pm]**

 

"holy shit," donghyuck sniffles, wiping his eyes again to make sure he wasn't seeing things wrong. "he doesn't hate me,"

 

"i told you!" renjun exclaims. he opens his mouth again, but loud bangs on his door stop him. the faint yell of a little girl demanding him to shut up makes jaemin burst into laughter and donghyuck chuckles.

 

"i see yujin's still fine and dandy," jaemin breathes out another laugh, stifling the ones that threaten to fall out next with his hand.

 

"yeah," renjun huffs, "just because she's a first grader, she thinks she's all 'grown up'," a roll of his eyes paired with his air quotes brightens the mood almost suddenly and donghyuck feels his heart lighten up.

 

"i should text him back," he says quietly, holding his teddy bear to his chest.

 

"mhmm," mumbles jaemin, eyebrows knit together trying to figure out the answer to something.

 

"what question?" asks renjun, flipping through his math notebook.

 

"no," jaemin speaks slowly, eyes narrowing. "i think jeno just asked me out on a date,"

 

renjun's jaw drops and donghyuck groans.

 

"you know what, i can message mark back later, tell us about your love life, jae."

 

donghyuck manages to forget about mark for a few hours, but when midnight rolls around, he thinks about how he first began talking to him.

 

he feels ridiculous. he knew that mark was mark for half a day and he's already cried over him twice?

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

i don't hate u

**[sent 11:59 pm]**

 

do u wanna sit with me for lunch tomorrow?

**[sent 12:03 am]**

 

i won't run away this time

**[sent 12:03 am]**

 

i promise

**[sent 12:03 am]**

 

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

can my friends join?

**[sent 12:09 am]**

 

we're kinda a package deal

**[sent 12:09 am]**

 

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

as long as ur there i'm ok with anything

**[sent 12:10 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

smooth

**[sent 12:11 am]**

 

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

don't get used to it i can't talk like this irl

**[sent 12:12 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

LMAO NOTED

**[sent 12:15 am]**

 

that makes u cute tho

**[sent 12:15 am]**

 

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

i certainly can't talk if ur making me flustered smh,,,,,,,

**[sent 12:17 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

           

maybe i want you to be flustered

**[sent 12:18 am]**

 

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

are u flirting with me?

**[sent 12:21 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

maybe i am

**[sent 12:22 am]**

 

goodnight dh

**[sent 12:22 am]**

 

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

donghyuck

**[sent 12:22 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

hm?

**[sent 12:22 am]**

 

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

my name's donghyuck

**[sent 12:23 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

well

**[sent 12:24 am]**

 

goodnight donghyuck

**[sent 12:24 am]**

 

see u tomorrow

**[sent 12:24 am]**

 

don't run away again

**[sent 12:25 am]**

 

i'll keep chasing after u anyway

**[sent 12:25 am]**

**[** **✓** **12:25 am]**

 

 

donghyuck feels like he's being suffocated.

 

he's never been one to be shy, but today has taught him a lot of new things about himself:

 

  1. he bites his lip way too much when he doesn't know what to do,
  2. mark makes him feel like a bunch of zoo animals are trampling his stomach,



     and 3. mark is so completely and utterly _breathtaking_ up close.

 

mark's wedged between jeno and a blond freshman, who donghyuck later finds out to be jisung, mark's little brother. he chats carelessly, an easygoing smile on his face and donghyuck feels himself fall over and over again, barely catching himself each time.

 

mark laughs at something jaemin says and donghyuck knows he shouldn't, but he feels a ball of jealousy curl in his chest.

 

"right, hyuck?" jaemin nudges him gently, grinning.

 

"what?" donghyuck darts his eyes at him, trying to desperately remember what small parts of the conversation he can recall, but everything is blurry and all he can think of is mark.

 

"i said that you dance a lot too," jaemin explains swiftly, "and that you wouldn't mind mark showing you a few choreographies sometime,"

 

donghyuck looks up at mark, the two of them locking eyes for just a moment before donghyuck glances away, a furious shade of red spreading across his cheeks.

 

"um, yeah, definitely." donghyuck winces, wanting nothing more than to lay on the floor and die.

 

the conversation carries on without the input of donghyuck. jeno and jaemin seem to be the main part of the conversation anyway, flirty remarks and laughs exchanged every few minutes between the two.

 

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

u weren't lying LOL                          

**[sent 11:19 am]**

 

donghyuck feels the blush on his cheek turn into a flame, becoming as red as renjun's hair (which mind you, is _very_ red).

 

he glances up from his phone to look at mark and his breath hitches when he finds that mark's already looking at him.

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

stop it

**[sent 11:19 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

stop what?

**[sent 11:20 am]**

 

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

ur making me flustered

**[sent 11:20 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

i'm not even doing anything

**[sent 11:20 am]**

 

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

ur so doing this on purpose

**[sent 11:21 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

ur cute when you're flustered

**[sent 11:21 am]**

 

 

**dh (@dhyvcks)**

 

u always think i'm cute

**[sent 11:22 am]**

 

i could dying and u'd still think i was cute

**[sent 11:22 am]**

 

                             

**mork (@leemhyung)**

 

ofc

**[sent 11:23 am]**

 

because you're just so cute no matter what u do

**[sent 11:23 am]**

 

ur kinda stealing my heart here dude

**[sent 11:24 am]**

 

that's _it._

 

the last straw, the last needle that prods at donghyuck's balloon heart and it bursts open, sprinkling itself in every nook and cranny of his being, filling his body up like a hot air balloon, mark his fire.

 

donghyuck places his phone down and mark notices immediately, grinning when he sees the shade of red on donghyuck's face.

 

you'd have to be completely blind to not see how absolutely flustered donghyuck was and renjun, poor renjun, was concerned (as always).

 

"donghyuck, are you okay?"

 

donghyuck curses the world for giving him such a caring (and clueless) friend as renjun and as he opens his mouth to respond, someone else answers for him.

 

"i think he's fine, renjun." mark's voice is soft, but it pierces through the air nonetheless.

 

mark and donghyuck lock eyes again, but this time, donghyuck can't seem to look away.  

 

donghyuck has the feeling that this is going to happen a lot throughout their unlikely friendship and he's more than okay with that.

 

and somehow, he knows that mark feels that way too.


End file.
